


7 of Swords

by mangomunkki



Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Original Work
Genre: Ilios really knew what he was getting into when he invited Kirsch into his bedroom, M/M, Pillow Talk, Trust Issues, the violence isn't as graphic as the archive warning would have you believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomunkki/pseuds/mangomunkki
Summary: "Can't you stay a little longer?""It's not that easy."Ilios and Kirsch do not have a functioning relationship. Could be all the secrets they keep from each other.
Relationships: Kirsch / Ilios
Kudos: 2





	7 of Swords

Kirsch snaps his belt buckle shut when he feels a hand snake its way around his waist. The hand seems determined to trail up a path up his side, taking its time, before settling on a loose grip around his bicep. Kirsch turns around, exasperated. What was it now?

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Ilios, with his blonde locks splayed out on the pillow in a sickening copy of his usual, golden halo, is fixing him with an odd look. There's emotion glittering in his gaze, his usually unreadable eyes betraying an inner turmoil. Kirsch shakes his head, tearing his eyes away from the already purpling ring of toothmarks around Ilios' collarbone. The layer of drying sweat on both of them, and the rich _stink_ of sex hanging in the air makes it harder for him to keep his head on straight, but the untypical behaviour from Ilios has his hackles rising.

"That's not how this goes. You know how it is." His tone is cold, perhaps colder than necessary. Still, he never stayed. He did not belong in this golden bedroom. The opulent decorations dotted around remind him more of a cage than anything else, empty and hollow in meaning, and the artificial starlight gleaming down a synthetic copy of the real deal. Just like its occupant, who is, apparently, determined to not accept his excuse.

"Why, though?" Ilios pushes himself up with his free arm, the sheet halfheartedly draped on him falling down and bunching up around his his waist. "Look, I know how it is between us, I really do. I'm not as naïve as you take me for."

'Aren't you, though?' Kirsch muses, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything.

Regardless of his partner's silence, or perhaps because of it, Ilios continues ahead. "I'm not asking for much. You always bolt out of here the moment you're done, almost like you're running away. I understand you don't 'do feelings'" -he punctuates this with air quotes that look weird when executed with his perfectly manicured hands- "And I'm not asking you to do anything of the sort. Just... stay for a while longer, tonight? Keep me company."

Kirsch averts his eyes, turning his face from Ilios. He stares at the doorway, composing his thoughts. This was not what he'd planned on, not what he'd agreed on or even really considered as an option. This could be dangerous.

He registers touch on his other shoulder, the synthetic one, as Ilios seems to apparently have grown tired of waiting. His fingers skate across to thumb at his neck, the falling strands tickling his bare back as Ilios leans over him, teeth playing with the tip of his ear. Kirsch's breath hitches, predictably, as he knows exactly which buttons to push. Ilios chuckles, his breath almost a purr. "Besides, the night is still young. I can think of at least a few activities that don't require any speaking from you."

All right. Kirsch lets out a breath that comes across as more of a chuckle. "Don't think I can't see what you're doing, princeling."  
Ilios hums, pleased, as Kirsch turns around, straddling his waist and pressing him back down into the silk sheets. "And? Is it working?"  
Kirsch presses a kiss to his chest, teasing it with his teeth just enough for the delicate porcelain skin to flush red. "All too well."

*

Hours later, Kirsch pushes his hair out of his eyes, gaze roving over Ilios' chest, rising and falling with his breathing. Deep in sleep, the blonde could be called angelic, innocent, even. The way his thick lashes fan out and twitch along with the fluttering of his eyelashes have Kirsch stilling in his actions for a while, looking for a sign on Ilios' face to indicate the man was awake. Finding nothing, he relaxes again, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He reaches over to the side of the bed where he knew he'd left his boots earlier, fingertips dancing over the cold marble floor until they meet soft leather. Kirsch's eyes fixate on the bruise on Ilios' chest, slightly offset from the rest. The memory of leaving it comes back to mind, unbidden, and he allows himself a moment to indulge in it, committing each detail to memory. He bites his lip, fights the almost-tender smile from his face.

No matter how good his lips kissing Ilios' skin felt, the cold steel of his blade on the same skin feels better. Positioning the tip of his dagger just above the errant bruise, Kirsch steels himself, pushing aside the churning of his gut.

Ilios' eyes fly open seconds before the weapon plunges into him. But, by then, it's too late. Kirsch meets Ilios' gaze, taking in the confusion, the realisation and the scorn those too-beautiful gold eyes give him, cocking his head.

"Sweet dreams, princeling. It's time Night City woke up."

**Author's Note:**

> Ilios and Kirsch live in my head rent free for the third year now, it's high time I put some thought into actually writing out their story. I was planning on playing it out as a Cyberpunk 2020 campaign, but after that fell through, I turned to just writing it.  
> Ilios is a de-facto tyrant, the Sun King, who has kept Night City under his harsh regime for almost a decade, now. Kirsch is a disillusioned street rat who's grown tired of fearing for his life, and leads an underground rebellion to take Ilios down and liberate Night City from the corporate rule. However, as they say, opposites attract, one thing leads to another, and Kirsch falls into Ilios' bed. Repeatedly, in fact. It is all in pursuit of an assassination opportunity, though.  
> At least, that's what Kirsch will tell you.


End file.
